


A Hearth's Warming Acceptance

by engineer_pearl0



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engineer_pearl0/pseuds/engineer_pearl0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Starlight is uncomfortable with a Hearth’s-warming Eve, Twilight freaks and tries to use a story to guilt Starlight into joining into the holiday. Starlight, however, recognizes the manipulation and puts a stop to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hearth's Warming Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt to improve and correct the mistakes in _My Little Pony, "A Hearth's Warming Tale"_ n a story that's been bothering me since it aired.

As Hearth's Warming Eve Approaches, the ponies are filled with cheer. Caroling can be heard from anywhere in Ponyvile as the residents finish their last minute preparations; bringing in snow and putting up decorations.

Inside Princess Twilight's castle, all is not quiet for the ponies of ponyvile are busy taking advantage of the large rooms to throw a party. Food is cooked, trees put up and decorated, presents given. It is truly a joyous time for the residents, despite Rarity's frustration at Derpy for dropping the ornament.

 

Starlight Shimmer, however, looks blankly at the scene before her.

Twilight interrupts: ”Hey, Starlight, ready to celebrate your first Hearth's Warming Eve here in Ponyvile?”

Starlight replies: ”I was thinking I might just skip it”

Twilight and Spike gasp in horror. 

Spike freaks: ”SKIP HEARTH'S WARMING EVE?!?!”

Starlight responds: ”It's mostly a day dedicated to presents and candy, and honestly, I'm not feeling very hyped for the holiday.”

Offended by the very idea, Spike accuses: ”How could you not feel hyped for presents and candy?!”

Twilight, moving spike out of the way and stepping in before Starlight can respond: “I think what Spike means to say is that Hearth's Warming is about more than that. It's a day to spend with friends and family as we remember a very important day in Equestria's history!”

Using what she's seen of the holiday, Starlight defends: “From what I can tell, most ponies just seem to be using it as an excuse for presents and candy”

Rudely teleporting in front of Starlight, Twilight presses: “Maybe you just haven't heard the right Hearth's Warming Eve Story yet!”

In an attempt to shut down the argument, Starlight counters by reciting the beginning of Hearth's Warming: “ 'Earth Ponies, Pegasi and Unicorns sing songs around the hearth to fight back an eternal winter caused by the mythical windagoes .' Every foal and filly knows that story”

Twilight closes the argument, however: “Not that one, my favorite holiday story, A Hearth's Warming Tale.”

Supportive of Twilight's efforts, Spike jumps in: “I love that one!”

 

It was a short walk to the Library. It tends to be when the person trying to get there knows their way around the castle. The two had more excitement than three people needed. Why does Twilight feel the need to drag Starlight Shimmer into something like this? Starlight didn't truly care for the answers at this point. Unfortunatly for Starlight, She's still Twilight's guest, and thus required to remain polite. But it is too late, Sitting on the couch across from twilight, as opposed to next to her, as Spike sat, Starlight watched as Twilight pulled out a book.

 

Twilight introduced the story: This is the story of a powerful unicorn named Snowfall Frost, who hated Hearth's Warming Eve.

**Author's Note:**

> If you know of any stories similar to where this is going, PLEASE send them to me. I have gotten sick of the traditional story, and I'd like a few where it's okay not to celebrate the holiday.


End file.
